


The one where Chris is jealous, and Zach can't tell the truth

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing), jaymamazing



Category: Pinto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/jaymamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home from shooting his latest movie, and notices that Zach has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Chris is jealous, and Zach can't tell the truth

Chris hasn't felt this alone in years. He and Zach have been relatively good together. They've even moved in with one another. But something happened between them and now all Zach wants to do is hang out with Noah.

"Zach, all you do is spend time with your dog. Did I do something to offend you? Please babe, tell me whats going on in that mind of yours." Chris pleads

Knowing that his partner is genuinely concerned for him, Zach tries to make something up, be he suspects Chris knows this.

"Look, if nothing is coming to mind Z, then try telling me the truth. It hurts me when you think you can't do that." He tries to go on but gets cut off by Zach.

"Chris please, its too much and its just a rumor, at the moment."

"I share things with you all the time. But it feels like you can't share anything with me."

The more Chris goes on, the more Zach realizes that not only is his boyfriend concerned, he's jealous. Jealous of a dog that Zach has had for years.

"Look Chris," Zach finally begins "A lot of stuff has been going on at work, and there is talk of the show being canceled. "

"Baby, I didn't ..."

"There was no way you could have known. It was only a rumor at work but this past month its gone viral. There's even speculation that it might just be a cancellation of a character. That character being Sylar."

"Zach ...."

"Chris, this is why I love how you don't use the internet for celeb gossip. I didn't want to tell you until I knew the truth."

"I understand completely. But why couldn't you have come to me instead of going to your dog Noah?

"I got used to 'talking' to Noah while you were away. I also had no idea it was driving you crazy."

"Uh....... I"

Zach doesn't give Chris a chance to finish his thought. Instead he leans in and kisses him, while leading him into their bedroom.

"Why don't I give you a little one on one time to make you forget about being jealous of a dog?"

"Sounds amazing," Chris breathlessly replies.


End file.
